See Me Fall
by LianaPark
Summary: VKook/TaeKook "You can have your wishes, your plans, but at the end, it's out of control."
1. 1: New Places

See Me Fall

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Pair: VKOOK

Rated: T—M

Warn! BoyxBoy! lil bit angst

* * *

.

" _You cared about me, dont you?_ "

.

* * *

"Kita sampai."

Tempat ini gelap, dinding bata gelap rumah ini hanya terlihat karena penerang lampu jalan.

Perlahan, Jungkook melangkah keluar dari mobil yang telah kemudikan sekitar sepuluh jam dari hotel mereka menginap di malam sebelumnya. Perasaan kebebasan yang dialami kakinya saat melangkah keluar sangat menyenangkan.

"Mari kita mulai membawa barang-barang ini ke dalam."

Jungkook melihat ayahnya, pria yang datang dari rumah lamanya di Busan ke Seoul mengumumkan bahwa mereka harus pindah dalam waktu seminggu.

Jungkook meraih koper miliknya dan adik laki-lakinya. Dia berbalik menghadap ke rumah mungil itu, rasanya tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?"

Jungkook berpaling untuk melihat kakaknya, Namjoon yang mendorongnya saat dia berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Orang aneh."

Jungkook mengikuti Namjoon perlahan, adik laki-lakinya di sisinya.

Saat ini hanya empat dari mereka untuk saat ini, ibu Jungkook harus tinggal di Busan. Beberapa jam sebelum berita tentang kepindahan besar-besaran mereka sampai pada ibu mereka, ia mendapat _major-attack._

Ibu Jungkook menderita penyakit yang disebut _multiple sclerosis_ , dia didiagnosis saat Jungkook berusia lima tahun dan bertambah parah seiring berjalannya waktu, saat dia beranjak dewasa.

"Wonwoo, masuklah. "Jungkook mendesaknya dengan lembut, menunggu adik laki-lakinya, Wonwoo, untuk masuk ke dalam."

Wonwoo sedang menatap kusen pintu seolah-olah itu adalah barang langka dari Yunani, yang jika ia sentuh akan remuk berkeping-keping.

Sambil mendesah lembut, Jungkok meletakkan koper itu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam Wonwoo agar dia bisa membantu adik laki-lakinya masuk ke rumah.

Wonwoo menderita _down syndrome_ , dia didiagnosis sejak lahir. Tapi itu tidak menghentikannya menjadi malaikat yang ceria dan imut.

Rumah itu mengeluarkan aroma kimia yang kuat, menghantam Jungkook seperti dinding bata.

"Rumahnya sangat bagus!" Namjoon berseru, berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang tampak seperti kamar tidur dan berjalan dari ruang tamu ke dapur.

Jungkook tetap diam, lantai ubinnya dingin dan keras. Pintu masuknya memiliki wallpaper yang dirancang aneh sementara dinding lorong berwarna putih dan dinding ruang tamu memiliki tekstur kayu.

Wonwoo duduk di lantai ruang tamu, senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai rumah ini?"

Jungkook berbalik untuk melihat ayahnya berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Lumayan." Jungkook bergumam pelan, tidak ingin terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energinya dengan antusiasme yang tidak perlu.

Jungkook duduk bersandar di dinding yang ternyata sangat dingin mengingat panasnya di luar.

Fakta bahwa Jungkook harus mulai berbaur di lingkungan baru, benar-benar tidak mengasyikkan. Dia meninggalkan hidupnya yang lalu.

Jungkook mengeluarkan teleponnya, untuk memeriksa jam. Tengah malam, tepat di titik. 19 Juni 2016.

 _"Kita benar-benar harus tetap berhubungan."_

 _"Aku akan mengirimimu pesan selama perjalanan mobilmu! Jangan khawatir."_

 _"Bagaimana kita bisa menggantikanmu?"_

 _"Kau selalu menjadi teman kita."_

Jungkook menekan salah satu kontak temannya di Busan Snapchat story. Satu-satunya yang terisi adalah pria yang baru datang seminggu sebelumnya.

Kurasa mereka memang menemukan seseorang untuk mengisi celah yang ditinggalkannya. Yah setidaknya mereka tidak merasa sedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Multiple Sclerosis adalah penyakit autoimun yang menyerang sistem saraf pusat, terutama otak, saraf tulang belakang, dan saraf mata

Hope you guys like this one.

I love yall


	2. 2: Sippy Cup

See Me Fall

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Pair: VKOOK

Rated: T—M

Warn! BoyxBoy! lil bit angst

* * *

.

" _I wish i could love myself."_

.

* * *

"Ibumu sebentar lagi datang, cobalah untuk membersihkan sebisa mungkin."

Jungkook menatap ayahnya yang memakai sepatunya, meraih kunci dari rak kunci.

"Kemana kau pergi?" tanya Jungkook pelan.

Ayahnya membeku dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Keluar... kalau lapar hubungi pamanmu."

"Dan kapan kau kembali?" Namjoon mendesak, menyipitkan matanya.

"Goodbye, boys."

Namjoon menatap Jungkook yang masih menatap pintu, dia mengambil sebotol _windex_ dan gulungan kertas handuk, melemparkannya ke Jungkook. "Mulai membersihkan, jangan minta tolong."

Jungkook merasa rahangnya tegang, amarah mulai terisi di dalam dirinya. "Tidakkah kau harusnya membantuku? Bukankah itu yang seharusnya?"

Namjoon mengejek dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melangkah maju menuju Jungkook dan mendorong bahunya. "Apakah kau berbicara kembali kepadaku?" Desisnya.

Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan yang ketakutannya, namun memasang tampang yang kuat padahal sebenarnya dia ingin bersembunyi. "Bantu aku bersih-bersih."

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

 _Slap_.

"Kau memiliki keberanian untuk memintaku untuk membantumu membersihkan setiap kesalahanmu, kita tidak punya uang karenamu, ayah berselingkuh karenamu, ibu sakit karenamu, kita pindah ke separuh negeri ini karenamu." geram Namjoon.

Jungkook membeku.

 _Kesalahku_?

 _Itu tidak benar kan? Bagaimana bisa ia menyebabkan semua ini? Bagaimana ia menjadi alasan untuk bangkrutnya usaha ayahnya? Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Kau bohong." Cicit Jungkook, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kehidupan kami akan lebih baik jika tanpa kau. Ibu harusnya mengaborsimu, kau harusnya mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi. Aku harap itu berhasil." Lanjut Namjoon, menatap tajam Jungkook seperti ia adalah sampah busuk. "Lain kali jika kau ingin bunuh diri, silahkan lakukan dan tolong potong pembuluh darahmu."

Jungkook merasa air mata membaurkan penglihatannya, dia benci saat Namjoon melakukan ini. Bukannya pertama kalinya Namjoon menggunakan kelemahannya terhadapnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan tapi ini dari kakaknya yang keras kepala. Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa kata-kata itu meninggalkan luka yang lebih besar di hatinya daripada pisau apapun.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin melihatmu wajahmu. Pergilah ke keluar dan belikan aku minuman. Gunakan uangmu sendiri." Gerutu Namjoon, berjalan melewati Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik nafas perlahan, merasakan air mata mulai turun. Dia cepat-cepat, mengingat arah ke lingkungan supermarket yang dia kunjungi bersama ayahnya malam sebelumnya.

Perjalanan cukup panjang, Jungkook mencoba menikmati alam dan pemandangan yang polos saat berjalan-jalan kecil.

Jungkook menghapus air matanya yang tersisa, dan menyeka keringatnya.

Ada kolam yang indah dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket, Jungkook memutuskan untuk berhenti sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Taman itu sepi, tidak ada seorangpun.

Jungkook bersandar di pagar untuk mencegahnya jatuh ke pancuran air yang besar. Bau asap menelannya hampir satu menit setelah ia ke posisi itu.

Dia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat seorang pria yang tampak sedikit lebih tua dari dirinya sendiri, kulitnya pucat serta ditutupi tato. Rambutnya hitam dan dia memakai kacamata hitam. Sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

Dia terlihat sangat keren.

"Kau terlihat pucat."

Jungkook terkejut melihat pria itu memulai pembicaraan dengannya, berhubungan dengan kondisinya sekarang. "Kau lihat saja." jawab Jungkook pelan, memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan.

"Ingin rokok?" tanya pria itu, menyodorkan sebatang rokok pada Jungkook untuk diamblinya.

Tergoda, Jungkook mengambil rokoknya, tidak terlalu peduli dengan fakta bahwa dia baru bertemu pria itu. "Thanks."

Jungkook meletakkan rokok itu penuh dengan kausal sampai ke bibirnya, dan dia merokok seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, melepaskan rokok dari bibirnya sebelum perlahan-lahan bernapas, menghembuskan asap.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku pikir itu bukan urusanmu." Jungkook berkata pelan, tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan individu itu.

"Anda benar, itu tidak." setuju pria itu, mengambil kembali rokoknya setelah Jungkook mengulurkannya padanya.

Sunyi, tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan dengan pria yang lebih tua itu. Mereka hanya passing rokok itu bolak-balik.

"Sedang menuju ke suatu tempat?" tanya pria itu, suaranya yang berat bergema di telinga Jungkook.

"Yeah." Jawab Jungkook pelan, ia memandang sekilas pada tato-tato pria itu, matanya menelusuri smoky-flowers yang tercetak di lehernya.

 _Ring Ring_

Jungkook melirik ponselnya. Kakaknya menelepon.

"Halo?"

" _Apakah selama itu untuk pergi ke supermarket?!"_

"Perjalanan cukup jauh."

" _Just get the fuck home. Paman datang untuk memberi kita makan sepuluh menit lagi."_

Jungkook mengangguk, bahkan saat Namjoon tidak dapat melihatnya. Setelah menutup telepon and menarik napas panjang. "Aku harus pergi."

Pria itu menatap Jungkook sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Bye."

Jungkook mengambil langkah pergi.

"Hey."

Dia berhenti dan menatap balik.

"Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

I've published this story on my wattpad too, you can check there. aku akan cross update untuk fict ini, tapi aku akan lebih dulu update di wattpad baru selang beberapa hari aku update di sini. Hope you guys like this story.

review please~


	3. Sorry

Hey guys

.

.

.

.

Sorry its not a update,

I just want to ask something to yall

Even i know yall would probably ignore it

.

.

.

.

I—

You kn—

I tried to s—

.

.

.

.

Uhm why is it so hard to said it

I dont have a courage

I know what yall would answer toward it

.

.

.

.

Okay to get the point,

Did yall still want to read my fanfict?

Did yall still wait for this?

Did yall think its all under your expectations?

Did yall—

Am i the only one who exited towards it?

.

.

.

.

I'm getting lose my desire for some reason and all the question up there is on the list.

.

.

I want to gave yall best of me,

But what i did is only disappointed yall.

.

.

I think some of my reader starting to leave me.

i've been disappointed you, i know.

.

.

.

I'm so sorry.

Please, i need yall answer.

Please.

Please.

.

.


End file.
